memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Leonard James Akaar
Leonard James Akaar was the only son and heir of Akaar and Eleen, born in 2267, nearly into the title of High Teer of the Ten Tribes of Capella IV. A coup had led to the death of his father, Akaar, hours before his birth. Capellan tradition permitted the new Teer, Maab, to murder Akaar's pregnant wife Eleen, to prevent the birth of the heir. Federation envoys Kirk, Spock, and McCoy objected, and in the resulting scuffle, escaped with Eleen to the nearby foothills. Maab and his forces pursued them, but a series of clever tricks enabled the party to hold them off until after the infant was born. During this time, Kirk's courage and McCoy's medical skills won Eleen's admiration. Eleen eventually hit McCoy with a rock and escaped to join the pursuing warriors, telling them that she had killed the Enterprise landing party. Maab's aide Keel had moments earlier reported the location of the landing party, but Maab was prepared to accept Eleen's word. But their counterpart, Klingon agent Kras, forced a confrontation, creating a standoff between himself and the Capellans. In the resolution of that standoff, Maab died, and the position of Teer reverted to Akaar's infant heir. Eleen served as his regent. ( ) Appendices Background information Leonard James Akaar was portrayed by an unknown performer. Apocrypha Akaar's fate after "Friday's Child" was revealed in the Star Trek: The Lost Era, DS9 Relaunch and Star Trek: Titan novel series. Akaar and his mother were forced to flee Capella when he was a child, due to another uprising orchestrated by Keel, who had aided Maab in overthrowing Akaar's father. He eventually joined Starfleet; in the Lost Era novel The Sundered, he served as security chief of the under Captain Hikaru Sulu, around the time that Tuvok was preparing to resign from Starfleet. The Titan novel The Red King mentioned that Akaar had become captain of the as of 2349, with Tuvok serving on his crew after returning to Starfleet, becoming embroiled in an incident that caused tension between them three decades later. By the time of the DS9 relaunch series, he had risen to the rank of admiral, and appeared in the novels , This Gray Spirit, Cathedral, Lesser Evil, and Unity. He later appeared in the Star Trek: Destiny series as Starfleet advisor to Nanietta Bacco, the President of the United Federation of Planets, during a massive Borg invasion. An image of Ben Gage, who played the elder Teer Akaar (Leonard James' father) in "Friday's Child", was used to portray Admiral Akaar on the cover of The Red King. An adult Leonard James Akaar, portrayed as the incumbent Teer of his people, also appears in #12, "Trial and Error!", of the [[Star Trek (DC volume 2)|second Star Trek comic]] from DC Comics. Here Samuel T. Cogley called him as a defense witness in James T. Kirk's trial for crimes against the Klingon Empire. In the computer game Star Trek Online, a much older Akaar appeared in the mission "Saturday's Child" as a Starfleet admiral negotiating with a primitive world for mining rights to their rich deposits of topaline. External links * * * de:Leonard James Akaar fr:Leonard James Akaar Category:Capellans Category:Government officials